


A Shooting Star and a Wish

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [66]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry are out for a midnight stroll when they spot a shooting star above their heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shooting Star and a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is from [imagineyour-otp](http://imagineyour-otp.tumblr.com/post/49744867507/imagine-your-otp-having-a-picnic-in-a-field-at) on Tumblr. I needed a small distraction before I finished up my paper so.

 

“Niall,” Harry singsongs, and Niall smiles at his mobile. “Are you free right now?”

“I suppose so, yeah. I’m too pumped from the show still.”

“Great!” Niall can hear his grin through the receiver. “I’m outside your room right now. We’re going on an adventure.”

Niall laughs. “Slow down, bud. We gotta call Preston or Al, remember?”

“Already did,” Harry’s voice filters in from his door. “Al is gonna come with us so hurry!”

Niall pulls on a vest and shorts. One thing that he likes about Thailand is the heat. At the same time, he could do without the stifling humidity. Harry is chatting quietly with Alberto outside his door and he quickly greets Niall with a kiss on the lips. Sometimes Niall wishes that they could be open about their relationship but he supposes that it doesn’t quite comply with their contract.

Harry must have searched up some tourist attractions because he is eager to explore the night scene of Bangkok. They try out some of the local cuisines and it’s a relief that it’s nearing midnight since most of their fans are either asleep or on their way home. They encounter a handful of fans and they takes pictures with them without kicking up a fuss.

After several minutes of walking around the streets, they eventually make their way to the famous riverside. Loads of boats and vehicles passing by on the bridge light up the night and it’s all breath-taking. Five years ago, Niall never would have dreamt that he would be travelling all around the world with his best mates.

Harry nudges him in the side and when Niall leans in, he whispers, “Look up.”

Niall obliges and sees a blaze of light fall for half a second. A shooting star. “Rather romantic, innit?” he half-jokes, grasping Harry’s hand and interlocking their fingers. “Walking along river banks and watching a shooting star. You know what they say, Harold: make a wish.”

Harry frowns slightly and Niall really wants to kiss him right here and now. “But you are my wish,” he mumbles. Even in the dim lighting, Niall can see Harry’s cheeks bloom with red and it takes all Niall has to not kiss him until those cheeks are reddening for an entirely different reason.

“You’re better than a wish,” Harry continues. “Someone that I couldn’t have even dreamt of calling mine. I’m so glad that I had the chance to meet you and love you.”

Something warm and fuzzy grows in Niall’s heart and he raises his and Harry’s interlaced hands to his chest. “Feel this? Only you can do this to me and I think it’s a permanent condition. The only cure is for you to stick by my side forever, I’m afraid.”

Harry grins, and Niall swears that it can light up the whole town; no, the entire fucking world. “Good. ‘Cause I’m never leaving you now that I have you. Plus, you are a glorious kisser.”

Niall puckers his lips comically and makes kissing sounds. “I know, babe.” He darts forwards a plants a kiss on Harry’s cheek. He can’t see any paparazzi around so he assumes that they are safe. (It’s a nice change from being papped everywhere they go elsewhere in the world. Almost like being back in Mullingar.)

They stroll down the riverside for a few more minutes before Al reminds them of their morning schedule. They hands still interlocked, Niall and Harry make their way back to the hotel.

Niall walks to Harry’s room and without much preamble, Niall kisses Harry. Harry seems surprised at first but he melts into it quickly. It’s familiar and soothing, and Niall could just kiss Harry until the end of time if allowed. There is the familiar taste of Harry’s lips against his own, long fingers gently tangled in his hair, and the warmth from Harry’s body as Niall presses him against the door.

 "Inside," Harry whispers against the corner of Niall's mouth.

"Perfectly fine by me."

 


End file.
